so random
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: ask a random question get a random answer


Not again will I fall in love ,never will I see you under your favorite sycamore tree with shimmering luster dripping from your chest…..shade blocks the amazing view , dame the little view I do get … it really is not enough , the one chance to glimpse across my shoulders and a little peek …a tiny peek of the most desirable being , I ever lead eyes on . I will never have lust for you

It is only temporary feeling, really am sure it just attraction pure satisfaction of wondering how

You could be, you could feel, you know… not that I really want to know …

Liar , dream daily now more than ever before - she says to her self

Dame I can't even lie to myself .well why am I wondering about this man

I know his pattern his daily routine I have it down pack

As you walk down the hall sweat trickle it way down far beyond the curves arches you call waist and the erotic amatory eyes and the everlasting obscure blaze of hair I can't help but know that you proudly wear as your mane marveled on your pride . I can see your level of conceit as you walk.

A mug tumbled over as bulma quickly realize she was day dreaming and occasionally moaning aloud ( thank god know one name )

She decide to call Chi-Chi

Hello bulma what on your mind, called to complain about yumcha

No I do not even think about him any more

Chi-Chi

Ooooooooooooh hhhh so it true you and -

Know chi- chi it is not true we did not , ok not you too he is just staying so he can help with the big fight after that he is gone

Soooooo how is he paying his rent? Bulma in sex?

Chi-Chi , what you are dirty behind cloths doors you know

Both girls laugh

No not in that, for my services he is to simply fight the androids for us

Chi –chi

You not worried about him you know hurting you ….or trying to rape you bulma

No

Well true he is fighting with us but you must remember he is doing this for his own vile immoral and malicious gain none to benefit earth after he help fight with my husband goku

And the other warriors bulma then what he is not obligated to be on the good side …..He still

Want's to kill my husband. think you are a genius aren't you , add it up he is using your home -

Look mother thanks for the advice but am not sleeping with him I do not have any feeling

For him ok beside if vegeta is using me then am using him as well thank we need a another strong fighter on our team like it or not

Am just saying he is a predator a murderer for god sakes be care full

Bulma

True I may have some unpleasant, foul memories of this man …..But well …. I mean he is

Chi—chi

Violent, threatening, dangerous, intimidating, hostile, aggressive, and bad-tempered

Bulma

Beastly timeless froze … that the type of man I wish to have and I know it sound crazy

But I like that in a man ... you know yumcha was once a monster now well let's not get into him

Now we just be together for convenience , piccolo and krillen was not all that nice oolong and tien lets not judge ok Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi

Be careful

Bulma

I mean do not get me wrong I do not completely trust vegeta Chi-Chi am just not afraid of him

And if he stupidly try anything then my friends will get him vegeta is not dumb he knows he is not stronger then goku

Chi-Chi

Well bulma you have convinced me … not….. but any way since you think vegeta will not destroy earth ask him ….ask him what is his intentions when the androids are destroyed , then what …he will try to kill my husband , and you bulma what are you going to do watch him

Look Chi-Chi am just being a good hostess my dad lets him stay and am honoring my dad wishes

And beside that's too much like a cop asking a known robber when the next time he plain to rob a bank - do you think he will give you an answer …. No…

Just ask , be a spy or at least find out more about him you know his intentions ,as him would

He consider sex for protection from the paparazzi and crazes fans and room and board ,you do not have to be serious just see were his head is ….or just bend over and see if he stairs if the sleep thing is to much for you ….. am just concern he may try something am he is a strong man you will not be able to push him off and if he stairs whack him with a frying pan bulma and give him the business ok ,,look I have to go must cook for my family talk to you soon

Bulma

Ok I will but I really do not think vegeta thinks that way, you know he is an animal a monster

I do not think he thinks of anything other than killing and torcher and pain

But I will give it a try see ya

Hang the phone up

This is crazy she thinks ,but I guess I should get to know who I live with and beside why can't it be fun

Man is that man a monster , a beast soooo well I truly can't say that he is all that mean I really

Do not know him what he has done is really no different than our other friends who has change their ways well maybe vegeta has done way more things but still there is really only one true way of knowing a person intentions and screw Chi-Chi offering my body is not one way although I do wonder if he would consider ,,oh no stop It bulma think he is a man a brute of course he would take it although a another part of me wonder since he is a different species

Like goku , Chi-Chi always bragging about how ruff resilient powerful and passionate her husband is every time they make love , she said it is a saiyans natural born right to be fiery and hot-blooded when it time to go to the bedroom . but is it possible for vegeta to have adoring devotion for someone or be in love with or be fond of a person ….hmmm I wonder only one way to fine out


End file.
